Childhood Destinies
by portaltomymind
Summary: Sora and Kairi wonder why only lovers share the paupo fruit. SoraKairi oneshot


A/N: Hey there! Long time no write, and go figure it's a new ship and a new fandom. But hey, at least I'm updating, ne? OK so anyway here's my first attempt at Sora/Kairi fanfiction. It kinda just came to me right before my job interview...not the best of times but luckily i remembered it after the interview. Anyways...here's the timeline for the story: this is about a year or two before the beginning of KH, doesnt really matter how long before, but they're kinda young, theyre not like 15 or anything and they really have no idea of how their destinies _will_ be intertwined and of the feelings they will develop for each other (which are beginning to surface even now) and yadda, yadda...may or may not follow this up, it all depends if i get any inspiration and how people respond to this one...I kinda like to just do one-shots though...

Anyway! Enough of of my rambling! Go forth and read the short and sweet fic!

Disclaimer: Normal disclaimer applies, i dont own disney, or Square Enix or any of these characters. If I did I'd be rich and there would be Sora plushies aplenty and a movie as well...but alas...I don't own it...don't you all wish I did though?

* * *

Childhood Destinies 

"I don't get it!" Sora proclaimed loudly throwing his hands up in the air. This caught Kairi by surprise and she looked up from the shells she was collecting on the beach. Riku was at home sick so Sora had decided to join Kairi as she collected shells. For the past half of an hour he had followed her holding a small pail filled with the shells she had already collected as she would kneel in the sand and sift through the seaweed, rocks and shells for those that she was looking for.

"Get what?" she asked as she stood up and dusted the sand from her knees. They had been silent for the last couple minutes so she was lost as to what had caused this little outburst.

"The whole thing with the paupo fruit!" He said flopping down in the sand in frustration.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the legend of how if you share the fruit with someone--"

"–your destinies will be entwined forever, I know." he mimicked, sulking.

"Then what's the problem? You're being awfully silly Sora" Kairi said perplexed as she sat down gracefully next to him.

"Well if that's all the legend says then why can't you eat it as friends?" He asked looking at her. When she only gave him a confused look in return he sighed in frustration.

"Whenever I see people sharing the fruit its always grown-ups who are married or people that like each other, like over there." he said pointing out a pair of people cuddling under the shade of a palm tree feeding each other the paupo fruit. Kairi looked at the pair and then back at Sora to see him making a face at the lovey-dovey sweetness of it all. She burst out laughing, she just couldn't help it. The look on his face was priceless and so perfectly...Sora.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked pouting. She was making him feel as if he was stupid and there was some sort of secret that everyone but him knew. It took Kairi a couple tries before she could get enough air to speak.

"_That's_ what was bothering you? You saw those two and them sharing the paupo fruit bothered you?" she asked somewhat incredulously. He really could be quite childish sometimes. She was kind of surprised that he would even be thinking about something like that, it was so, random almost.

"Yeah! So?" he asked getting defensive.

"I don't know, it was kinda funny, or maybe the face you were making was what was really funny." she responded teasingly as the laughter had finally subsided. She made a face immitating the look on Sora's face earlier. Laughter consumed her soon after and Sora joined her. The two of them lay laughing in the sand until they couldn't breathe anymore. As they caught their breathe they lay in companionable silence watching the clouds drift by.

"Say Sora..." Kairi said quietly breaking the silence. _Maybe...just maybe..._

"Yeah Kairi?" Sora asked turning his head to look at her quizzically. She seemed so serious now.

"What if we shared a papau fruit?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Sora responded immediately not sure where she was going with this and very much confused. At first Kairi didn't say anything but instead jumped to her feet quickly, facing away from him with her hands clasped behind her back. She was kind of embarrassed and Sora's response only made her feel more so, but she hadn't meant it that way, well not really. Sora was like a brother to her, right? Sora sat up, confused at Kairi's sudden movement.

"I said," she began before spinning around and leaning with her hands on her knees to look at Sora more closely. At the sudden movement he leaned back a little bit. He was confused and Kairi's face was now very close to his. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a heat rising up into his cheeks. What was happening? "I said," she repeated, "why don't we share a papau fruit? As friends?" She asked offering a hand to pull him up from out of the sand. Sora blinked a couple times to try and comprehend what she had said. It was now a little hard to think with Kairi right up in his face like that. After a couple of moments of his mind trying to function a goofy grin spread across his face and he took the hand Kairi offered to him.

"Yeah! We'll prove them all wrong!" He said pumping a fist in the air. The he turned around to look at Kairi. She was looking down at the ground. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because that was the only reason he wanted to share the fruit. They were friends, right? Did he not want their destinies to be connected as well?

"And this way," Sora continued, "we'll be friends forever, right Kairi? We'll always be together. Always." he said with a boyish grin. Kairi snapped her head up and felt the blood rush to her head as she looked at his smiling face illuminated by the afternoon sun, and her mouth didn't seem to want to function properly. Why couldn't she speak? This was just Sora after all. Just Sora. At this thought the nervous feeling left her and she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Yeah...always and forever...we'll be together."

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. Haven't finished the game yet so I really don't feel comfortable doing post-KH2 fics, even though I've probably spoiled most of it for myself (not intentionally of course!). So what did you guys think? Read and review and tell me how i should never write again or how much you want to give me cookies (i prefer chocolate chip . ) 


End file.
